


Taking The Reins.

by mindcomber



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Dan's P.O.V. (When the rain's came.)...





	Taking The Reins.

I felt the instant chemistry between us two. (I sensed you did too!) 

I was sorely tempted by you. (What's an ordinary guy to do?)

We both knew somehow. We had to get away together. (Right now!)

We finally made it. Into the Bridal Suite. (So sweet!)

Alone. (At last!) We godda' move fast!

You were sure talkin' too darn much. You did'nt talk me outa' anything or change my mind...  
You only changed the circumstances. (With your touch!)

Phew! (So hot in here!) The glowing heat fused between us was so clear!

Such new found emotion. (We both feel.) Makin' it work. Makin' it real!

Your gang gave us some troublesome times. Together we managed to escape them. (Just in time!)

Epilogue:

I can't stop the clock from chiming. (Or myself from pining.)...

We'd saved each other's hide's. Im goin' along with you. (For a hell of a ride!).

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This film was based on a story by...Elmore Leonard.


End file.
